Max (Jetters)
MA-10, also known as Max, is one of the main antagonists of the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime, debuting in episode 6. Although, he made cameo appearances beginning with episode 3. He is the last prototype of the MA-series. History Max was created by Dr. Mechado. He was designed to have the abilities of Mighty and for Mechado to research more about the bomb elements. In season one, he was known as the Space Bounty Hunter, thought to be human until Birdy announced that he is in fact a robot. However, White Bomber believed Max was Mighty with forgotten memories; Max, however, denies the fact. All of Mighty's memories are in Max. One best example is when Max used the Balloon Bomb in episode 19 in which he used it as a guide to an exit. At the end of episode 26, it seemed he survived the blast and half of his mask is now broken off. However, it was proven to be Zero (MA-0), a similar version of Max. It was discovered that Mechado repaired Max before finally taking over the Shumulvault. At the end of the series, Max was officially destroyed by one of Zero's bomb. However, just before Max's body was destroyed, he transferred his data to Zero's body. Max then took control of Zero but was taken out with White Bomber's "ruse bomb". Personality Max is arrogant to others but very loyal to Mechado. He obeys every command given to him, but likes to do it his own way, just like in the games. When Mechado orders Max to hunt down and destroy the Jetters he does so but in a somewhat violent manner and refuses to stay down until White Bomber and Zero are dead, even though he was hit by numerous bombs during the attack. Max also has a habit of mocking his enemies in the anime to make them reach their full potential. An example of this is seen when he confronts Zero in the last few episodes to make him a better challenge. This ultimately backfires when Zero launches a Fire Bomb before Max has time to react. Relation Dr. Mechado Being created by Dr. Mechado, Max remains loyal to him until the end of the series, where Max went on his own to defeat the Jetters, leaving Mechado unattended. In "The Longest Day of Mighty's Life," to prevent anybody from figuring out that Mechado is working with Max, Mechado requested Max to bomb him and retrieve the unique beach ball. Abilities Hyper Plasma Bomb Trivia *His name may originate from MA-10, in which 10 in Roman numerals would be X'', thus becoming ''MAX. *Max has blue eyes in the original games while he has red eyes in the Jetters anime. It is possible that was done to make him appear more villainous; however, in the ''Bomberman Jetters'' video game, he is depicted as a hero despite having the red eye design. Gallery Max_3.png|Another view Max_5.png|MA-10 being built. Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Deceased